Elven battle of the north
by nightingale3
Summary: Legolas and the sons of Elrond must travel to the Ettinsmoors to destroy the army of Angmar.


The Sons of Elrond  
in the battle of the North  
  
The sun shone bright over the fileds of Celebrant as the sons of Elrond travelled through the land on their way to Mirkwood. Prince Legolas was awaiting the twins' return from their journey rescuing a group of elves,which were now known only to Elrond and his sons as Malarian elves, from the far eastern land of Malaria. Prince Legolas was commanded by his father Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, to lead a band of elven warriors to the borders of the Ettinsmoors to stop an army of invading orcs from ravaging the lands. Elrond and Celeborn had preparred to send theit forces to the north instead but, the lords of Rivrndelle's and Lothlorien's forces were needed elsewhere. So Thranduil commited his forces to the protection of the elvesh land and ordered his son to stop the orcs. To his aid, the prince called on the sons of Elrond to be captains in his army.  
The day was drawing to an end, as the light of the setting sun shone on the approach of two riders galloping to the borders of Mirkwood. There, Legolas, standing tall in his chain mail covering his green tunic and forest green cloak, awaited his cousins.  
"Greetings friends,"said Legolas in their elvish langauge,"now our journey shall begin. I see your travels have brought you back unharmed."  
"Our journey has brought us back a little weary but, unscathed." repleid Elrohir.  
"Legolas, we must be off, for we have other errands to attend to."said Elladan.  
"Of course."said Legolas and he gave the order to his capatains to bgin the march.  
The army of Mirkwood, led by Legolas and the sons of Elrond, marched through the green and lushful land of the Silverdale and Gladden fields but,when they teached Rivendelle, they halted. Legolas and the twins went to visit Elrond and when the three returned to the army, they brought with them a man from the north. this man was not yet full grown but, was able to ride into battle and do great deeds as Elrond had spoken to Legolas. The young man's name was Estel and had come from the people of the Dunedain when he was younger still and was in the guardianship of Elrond, whom loved him like a son.  
Estel rode in the van with the three prince's and talked much with them about lore and other things he had learned during his tutalege. As the army turned it's way Northwest to Ettinsmoors, Legolas split his army and gave command of his companys to Elladan and Elrohir while he and Estel took the main force on ahead to the front lines. Legolas was informed that the orc army stood atleast thirteen thousand strong and also had with them a legion of wild men from the northwest. Prince Legolas' army was only at about twelve thousand, the full force of his fathers army, Mirkwood had been emptied.  
Elladan and his company's swung around to the left and Elrohir took his company's close to the left side of the orc encampment and hid in the bush there. Estel drew his sword and ordered the calvary to move forward and Legolas with his archers all fittd arrows on the string. All stood and waited for the Prince to give thr order. Legolas dropped his hand and the arrows were released and then a second volley which quickly reduced the orcs' number. The orcs were aware of the elves now and were quick to their battle positions. Arrows from the elves continued to fly until Legolas bid them to stop and Estel rode down with his calvary as Elrohir drew in as well/  
Estel was commanding his forces with great detail which forced the orcs to fall back and as the orcs fell back,Elrohir pushed the left flank into the center. But the elves were still outnumbered and now the orcs had gotten their second wind and now began to drive the main force of Estel back to Legolas' position. Legolas saw the battle change in fortune and ordered a retreat to his position. Estel and some valiant elven knights held off the rear of the calvary from being overtaken by the orc's reformed center. Legolas and Elladan ordered another wave of arrows to be loosed to gve Estel and his elves time to retreat.  
Once Estel's calvary was back with Legolas and his troops, they reformed their line and attacked head on. Elrohir and his elves would have surely been overwhelmed if not for the new charge of the Prince. Legolas drew his elven daggers and began to cut into the enemy's ranks. Elladan and Elrohir found each other during the new battle and this was good, for the sons of elrond could such damage when they fought together and the orcs were hesitant to attack them, if they could attack them at all. The Elves had succeeded in driving the orc onslaught off with little casualties but, Legolaas had been badly wounded. When the fighting had broken off for a moment, Estel left his command and took Legolas to Elladan and the son of Elrond healed Legolas of his wounds with special healing magic learned from his father.  
"Legolas, we are outnumbered, we must retreat back to Rivendelle. Glorfindell might have returned by now, the armies of lord Elrond will be able to help us."said Estel.  
"Im afraid that we cant. A scout has just returned and says that another orc army approaches from the Northwest."said Elladan.  
"Defeating this last army of Angmar will be more difficult than I thought. We will have no time to make a full retreat for my elves are a weary from the endless day of battle. We must stand and fight. If Haldir and Glorfindell have not returned with the elven armies, then are lands will fall. I cannot order the retreat, we will stay and fight."said Legolas.  
"Then what are your orders my lord?"asked Estel.  
Legolas sat and thought for a second, then he finally came to a conclusion.  
"Estel and the sons of Elrond will take five thousands of my army and travel west,then north and come behind the position of the current army of orcs, fall upon them immediately and in the orc's confussion, my forces will release the rest of our arrows and charge through their ranks with my calvary. Absolute speed and precision is need for once this army is destroyed, we will meet our new foe together with swords drawn!"finished the Prince.  
The four captains walked out of the tent and beheld the lights in the orc camp below in the small, rocky valley of Ettinsmoors. The moon wall full and Estel drew his cloak closer to him as the chill of the night air seemed to enclose him in a mist of uncertainty. This man was worried, not about the battle to come but, about deeds that must be done in his future, for at this moment Estel was given a little forsight that ran through his family's blood.  
The sons of Elrond walked to their steeds quietly and mounted them with no noise at all. Estel regained his senses and mounted his horse that stood silently awaiting his master. Legolas nodded to the captains as they trotted off to their companys and watched them as they moved quickly and quietly through the elven camp. Legolas stared at the moon and wondered if his plan would work and also thoought of the ramifications if it didnt.  
  
The sun rose the next morning to leave the eastern sky full of clouds that favoured the color red. The orcs wasted no time in starting their attack on the elves. Legolas was at the front of his troops with the calvary and some of his gaurd. The other members in his gaurd, Legolas had sent them in command of the archers. The orcs had clearly underestimated the power of this elven army, Legolas stood firm with his calvary and the archers picked orcs off left and right. The ground troops off the elves worked their way to the Prince and the calvary retreated to the second lines to better fend off any breach in the defense. This battle dragged on all day and the army of elves were holding off aforce more than twice their size.  
Then suddenly, just when the orcs had renewed their assault and Legolas' formation began to waver, horns were heard far off in the rear of the orc army. The orcs were frantic! They hadn't realized that the size of the elven army had reduced significantly during the night. Things went bad from this point on for the last army of Angmar. Estel and the Sons of Elrond charged ferousiously through the rear of their enemys army and slaughtered nigh a fourth of the oppossing orcs in less than twenty minutes. Legolas rallied his faltering warriors in the front line and renewed and quickly fell upon the front of the enemy. The orc commanders were devistated and could not give any organized orders. Soon, even the orcs commanders drew the weapons and were fighting vainly for their lives.  
It was a massacre. Legolas met with the other three captains and studied the battle field. Slain orcs, slain elves, pointless fighting that ended with pondering minds in the victors mind's. Two hours before sunset, Legolas reformed the position of his army to meet the new orc force that was about to engage them. Citizens of villages in the north were running into Legolas's army and thr Prince ordered his gaurd to have tents prepared for the refugees. Just as sunset was on them, the marching feet of the orcs could be heard and soon the second army could be seen. Even in the failing light, scouts could discern that the new enemy army was no more than four thousand strong. Legolas' force was quite capable of destroying this army quickly but, he also realized that if this orc army was allowed to join with the previous army, the troops from Mirkwood would have been wiped out. Horns sounded and the elves began to move foward until a second set of horns could be heard directly behind them. Standing on a small hill behind the anxious elven army of Mirkwood was Haldir, march-warden of Lothlorien and Glorfindell, commander of the elven armies in Rivendelle. Estel was glad to see Glorfindell and he left his command and rushed to greet him, for they had become good friends. Haldir marched down the hill with his standards and horns blowing, looking rather like the High King Feanor of old, with the failling light of the sun shinning off his chain mail and the tail of his red cloak fluttering gracefully in the wind.  
The sons of Elrond returned everyones mind to the task at hand, for the orcs were beginnig to retreat, now that they saw the overwhelming number of elves that poured in over the rocky hills of the valley. Glorfindell pushed his his light brown cloak from around his waist and drew his sword. Instantly his elves were at attention and ready for his command. Haldir stood next to Legolas and Estel and behind them, the sons of Elrond. Legolas ordered the attack and unleashed the massive force of elves upon the small force of orcs that were desperately trying to retreat. Glorfindell was at the formost of the attack with Estel and Elladan, while the other captains pushed the flanks of the enemys into the center where they were destroyed. No prisoners were taken, no one like an orc, especially an elf. Some of the enemy escaped but, the majority of the orcs were destroyed.  
  
In Rivendelle, the captains and there armies preparred to depart to their own lands. The captains were able to converse with each other one last time before they parted.  
"Thankyou Haldir, Glorfindell, for comming to help, even though we could have handled it."said the Prince.  
"You are welcome my friend, we were able to complete are charge quickly and wanted to help, it is good ro know that with such a small force, you were able to win over your opponent."said Glorfindell.  
"Although, I have had no doubt that you would not be able to destroy the orcs, I would have liked it better if King Thranduil would have waited for us. Your father would do better to wait for his allies before he risk his sons life and a good part of his forces."said Haldir.  
Legolas smilled for he he knew of his fathers hasty choices at times and he was not displeased when Haldir said this. Haldir smiled a little as well.  
"Well we must be off, cousin, warden, our father will want to see us now."said Elladan.  
"My brother speaks the truth, our father will be wanting to send us on a new task."said Elrohir.  
"Farewell freinds, I hope to visit Lorien one day Haldir. I understand it to be very beautiful."said Estel.  
"You would be most welcomed Dunedain, farewell all."said Haldir and he and Legolas returned to their troops after Legolas spoke with Estel.  
Glorfindell,Elladan,Elrohir and Estel returned to Rivendelle and Lord Elrond welcomed them all back with great joy. He later called Estel to his chambers and revealled to him heirlooms of his household, for Elrond now thought Estel to be old enough to comprehend these items. The twins left Rivendelle later that night on another task that would take them to another tale in the history of middle-earth. 


End file.
